Creativian Law(Server Rules)
Please be respectful and civil towards your fellow players. Harassment of any kind will not be tolerated. * No sexism, racism, homophobia or any type of hate speech. * Excessively negative comments or disruptive arguments/discussions in global chat are not tolerated. This includes, but is not limited to, discussions concerning politics, religion, issues with staff/policy, issues with specific other players, or validity of bans. Any and all such conversations should be conducted in/moved to private channels, such as /msg, clanchat, or /mail. * Players using modifications to change gameplay may be asked to stop, kicked, or banned with little or no warning depending on the severity of the situation.This includes, but is not limited to: noclip, invincibility, speed modification, xray/ore-detection, and duping hacks. (Note that Survival has its own list of approved client mods; see below.) * No griefing, including but not limited to: ** Destroying blocks placed by other players. ** Placing blocks or leaving inappropriate signs on other player’s structures. ** Flooding structures. ** Spamming items. ** Destroying crops without replanting. ** Note that this rule is not applicable on the chaos server. * No "grief-baiting". This means that players cannot try to get other players in trouble by tricking/forcing them to destroying structures in an attempt to get the player warned or banned. * No attempts to circumvent any protections on the server, including but not limited to the server script, LWC (Chest protection), WorldGuard (Block protection), and No Cheat Plus. * No use of bugs or exploits (e.g.: item duping). * Redstone mechanisms, dispensers, and pistons may be removed at moderator discretion; abuse of these (e.g. lag inducing) may result in a ban. * No sharing of illegal content. * Do not spam chat. This includes but it not limited to: ** Advertising non-nerd.nu servers. ** Roleplaying in general chat. ** Trolling in chat. * Do not abuse/spam commands. * No posting of other players' personal information without their explicit permission in general chat or to anyone else on the servers, including but not limited to: names, photographs, addresses, and social networking profiles. * No NSFW constructions (e.g. giant phallic buildings). * No offensive or inappropriate skins. Failure to change when asked by a mod may result in a ban until it is changed. * Absolutely no impersonation of staff members. * We are not in the business of protecting players' alt accounts - but if a player has made it clear that they don't want their alt accounts publicized, then you need to respect that. Taunting players with the names of their alt accounts, particularly if those players have made it clear that they are uncomfortable with this, will be treated as harassment. * If you are banned under one account you cannot play on other accounts on the server while the ban is still in effect. If you are caught playing on alt accounts while your main account is banned will result in your alt accounts being permanently banned. * You are responsible for your own account. Anything that is done on your account will be viewed as done by you, and will be treated as such. * Any rules placed at spawn on the servers supersede the rules here as they will generally be more up-to-date. Banning policy * Violation of any of the rules can result in a warning, kick, or ban from all nerd servers and services. * In most cases, an attempt at establishing communication will be made prior to a ban. However, depending on the situation, you may not be warned before a ban is issued. * You may appeal bans by following the appeals process at: http://nerd.nu/appeal * If you are banned, please do not make a subreddit post or it may be removed & ignored. * We will not discuss ban appeals in the in-game chat. * Lifting bans is done entirely at the discretion of the mods / admins, and conditions may be imposed if a ban is lifted. Chaos General * Admins reserve the right to clean up anything making the game unplayable, including making spawn inescapable by any means. * The map should be considered volatile and may potentially be reset at any time Banned Items * None P+E General * All MCPublic universal rules still apply. * No killing or trapping other players in any manner except in clearly marked PVP arenas. PvP arenas must be clearly marked, completely enclosed, and access-restricted builds. This means that the area needs to only be accessible via iron doors that require a button press to enter. These entrances must be marked with signs stating that it is a PvP area, and that players enter at their own risk. The PvP-enabled area may not exceed 100x100 blocks, and may not interact with other PvP areas in any way. Enabling of the PvP flag will be done entirely at the discretion of server admins. Indirect forms of PvP are also not allowed (e.g. using a mob to kill another player). * Do not leave large numbers of items on the ground from mining, farms, grinders, etc. This is detrimental to the performance and stability of the server. ** Grinders and automatic farms should be protected and must have an incinerator (destroys drops when no one is using, like cactus or lava) * The map should be open for exploration. Do not restrict access to buildings or land (this includes land claims, homes, grinders, etc). Rare exceptions would include: a structure to hold villagers for trading; killing box of iron grinders (assuming iron is available to the public); animal farms. * Unless specific permission is given, killing or stealing mobs that are "owned" by other players is considered griefing. Mobs are considered owned if they are in clearly marked and enclosed areas. This applies to hostile mobs if and only if they are contained so that anyone in the area can not be harmed by the mob (e.g. a skeleton should not be able to shoot players walking by). Also, players are not allowed to kill a horse being ridden by another player. Mobs found in the wild may be killed or captured. Mobs We have a plugin written by our Tech Admins to handle mobs to ensure server stability. * See the wiki page Wiki PvE Mob Plugin * See also the Subreddit post annoucing it MCPublic PvE Mob Post Structures * Don't build very close to other players' structures; be sure to leave some space. Buildings that violate this rule may be moved to a new location without warning. * If you have a large project such as a city or megabuild, expand in directions that do not come into conflict with other players. Exhaust all available unopposed routes before expanding near already established players. If you must expand in the vicinity of other players, speak with them first and see if they are willing to participate in your project. Leave signs, /mail send, or /msg them in chat. If you are unable to come to an agreement, contact a moderator for assistance. * Scaffolding, 1x1 towers, and other temporary builds should be removed as soon as no longer needed. Such structures may be removed by moderators at any time. * Be respectful of the map and do not mar the experience or view for other players. Certain “very low quality” structures including but not limited to cobble/netherrack boxes, floating skyrails, and abandoned incomplete builds may be removed if they significantly impact the surrounding area in a negative way. Such removal will be done entirely at the discretion of server admins. Nether/End * All server rules still apply in the Nether and End. * The End should be considered stable and will likely not be reset during any particular map revision. * The Nether should be considered stable and will likely not be reset during any particular map revision. Protections * Protections exist solely to prevent grief and other unauthorized edits. * Protections are not used for "claiming land." Mods will only protect builds (houses, rail, farms, etc.) and clearly established large projects, such as cities ** Requests to protect empty land or to protect a very large buffer around a structure will be denied. ** Land that has been significantly improved through road/plot making or terraforming can be protected at our discretion. * Hastily made structures that serve no purpose other than to lay claim to an area will not be protected. * Modreqs asking for the protection of land that has had no or minimal edits made to it will be denied. * Protections generally will cover the entire area above a structure (to sky limit) and about 10 blocks below the lowest floor. ** We will not protect to bedrock unless your structure extends down that far. Underground resources are considered to be public property. Mines, drop shafts, etc., will not be protected Most Importantly http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/UN:DANCE